


Танцующий по Канату

by Firieth



Category: Wheel of Time - Robert Jordan
Genre: Action/Adventure, Canon Slavery, Canon-Typical Violence, Dark, Drama, Growing Up, Post-Canon, Siblings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:28:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28958718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firieth/pseuds/Firieth
Summary: Он родился в первом году Четвертой Эпохи, в стране, захваченной заморскими армиями, в стране, которую Возрожденный Дракон не счел нужным освобождать от шончанского гнета.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Текст написан в рамках Зимней Фандомной Битвы-2020
> 
> Однажды автор задумался о том, как именно Империя Шончан будет существовать в условиях, когда мужчины больше не сходят с ума, открыв в себе способность направлять Единую Силу.

Его первым воспоминанием был голод.

Тогда он еще не знал, почему матери приходилось делить скудные запасы на пятерых, не знал, что таков удел всех переживших Великую Победу над Темным. Он не знал даже, что такое Темный, и почему его надо было побеждать.

Он не знал, почему однажды мать начала делить еду только на четверых.

Он родился в первом году Четвертой Эпохи, в стране, захваченной заморскими армиями, в стране, которую Возрожденный Дракон не счел нужным освобождать от шончанского гнета.

Вторым четким воспоминанием была история, рассказанная матерью. Он сидел на полу, обнимая тонкую руку Ариане, его двоюродной сестры, мать сидела на кровати, качая на руках маленького Амира, и вела рассказ.

В ее тихих словах (про Айз Седай нельзя говорить в полный голос, да?) скрывался целый мир.

Когда ему было восемь, погиб отец.

Он был вышибалой в хорошем трактире. Он мог быть кем-то более уважаемым, но для этого ему пришлось бы работать на завоевателей-шончан. Почему нельзя работать на шончан, восьмилетний Бунта не понимал, но запомнил на всю жизнь.

Отец ушел утром, как и всегда. Днем Бунта пошел к нему в трактир: хозяин трактира был добрым человеком, и давал горячий обед матери, у которой недавно родился Харен. Повариха, не мешкая, наполнила маленький котелок, с которым всегда ходил Бунта.

— Бежал бы ты домой скорее, да смотри, держись подальше от главных улиц. В Танчико не спокойно, нет,— сказала она, оправляя воротник его куртки. На ее круглом, обрамленном множеством тонких золотых косичек лице читалось волнение.— Сам не выходи, и матери передай, да.

Бунта нетерпеливо кивнул. Он, как и любой уличный мальчишка, чувствовал нависшую над городом тревогу.

Он проскочил мимо отца и со всех ног побежал домой, в комнатушку под самой крышей четырехэтажного деревянного здания.

Через несколько часов над Танчико разыгралась буря. Бунта заворожено смотрел в окно на молнии, без остановки сыплющиеся куда-то на Панарший Круг. Ариане держала его за локоть, не давая вывалиться при очередном подземном толчке. Она тоже не отводила взгляда от молний. Мать пыталась успокоить Харена с Амиром, но их пугали оглушительные громовые раскаты. В какой-то момент младшие привыкли к постоянному грохоту и заснули. Бунта просидел с матерью и Ариане до самого конца.

Как они потом узнали, одна из крупных повстанческих организаций решила свергнуть поставленных шончанами Короля и Панарха, чтобы заставить Шончанчкую Империю признать независимость Тарабона. Шончанская армия без труда отразила нападение, но никто не ожидал, что отчаявшиеся повстанцы будут биться за каждый вдох (что бы это ни значило).

Всех выживших повстанцев вместе с семьями продали с молотка. Исключение сделали для предводителей восстания — Бунта видел потом их насаженные на пики головы, еще долго украшавшие Королевский Круг.

В числе прочих, в битве на Панаршьем Кругу погиб и отец Бунты. Что он там делал? Он не был повстанцем, да и трактир, в котором он работал, находился в другой части города.

За ними не пришли, значит, шончане тоже посчитали отца непричастным к беспорядкам.

Все равно Бунта возненавидел шончан сильнее чем кого-либо, тогда или сейчас.

После восстания на Панаршьем Круге жить стало гораздо тяжелее.

Мать была занята Хареном, которому еще не было и полугода, и двухлетним Амиром. Ей было не до работы.

Ариане, которой в тот год исполнилось пятнадцать, сказала, что семья Бунты заботилась о ней, когда погибли ее родители, и теперь, когда не стало отца Бунты, пришел ее черед возвращать долг. Мать Бунты когда-то научила Ариане грамоте. Этого хватило, чтобы она смогла пойти в услужение переписчицей во Дворы Продовольствия.

Тогда там еще позволяли работать свободным.

Посмотрев на Ариане, Бунта тоже нашел работу. Мальчишке-посыльному платят меньше, зато могут иногда и накормить. Это значило, что мать и младшие смогут иногда не делить скудный ужин еще и на него.

Он не помнил, приходилось ли ему в то время засыпать без вечного чувства голода.

Бунта не понимал, почему Ариане пошла на поклон к шончанам, которые убили отца. Сколько он ни спрашивал, сестра грустно улыбалась, оправляла шончанского кроя юбки, и говорила, что деньги, полученные от врага так же хороши, как и любые другие, пока они позволяют выживать и бороться. К тому же, еда со Дворов Продовольствия попадает на столы тарабонцев так же часто, как и на столы шончан.

Он давно замечал, что матери плохо. Она ничего не говорила, наверное, не хотела пугать детей, но Бунта видел, что из-за головных болей она не могла спать.

На отложенные медяки он купил у целителя особый чай, который помог бы ей заснуть, облегчал боль. Когда Бунта отдал заветный пакет матери, та молча обняла его, крепко-крепко. Он уже не был маленьким, детство в захваченной стране кончается рано, но все равно держался за нее железной хваткой, зарылся лицом в ткань старенького платья, туда, где шея переходит в тело. Он никак не мог понять, почему рубаха у него на плече промокла насквозь.

Он никогда раньше не видел, чтобы мать плакала.

Чай помог. Но даже в неполные десять Бунта видел, что это — временная мера.

Когда ему было десять лет и три месяца, матери не стало.

После похорон Ариане показала ему тайник, куда она складывала то немногое, что удавалось отложить.

— Это на случай, если со мной что-то случится, да? — улыбнулась сестра через силу.

Годы спустя Бунта гадал, догадывалась ли в тот день Ариане, что ее ожидает.

Шончане заботились о жителях своих новых земель. У всех была работа. Были открыты кухни для бедных, куда мог придти любой и получить бесплатный, пусть и скудный, обед.

Земля не оправилась от того, что с ней сотворил Темный, говорили взрослые. Урожай не тот, что был прежде. Людей куда меньше, чем было раньше. Когда-нибудь снова наступит процветание.

Бунта считал, что шончане прячут еду. Напрасно Ариане говорила, что продовольствие распределяется поровну. Шончане ведут нечестную игру. Бунта был в этом уверен.

Его новые друзья разделяли его точку зрения.

Бунта начал носить записки для тайных обществ, тех, кто решил, что двенадцати лет оккупации Тарабона более чем достаточно.

Раз в год шончане устраивали праздник, на котором можно было наесться до отвала.

На всех городских площадях, на всех Кругах накрывали богатые столы, играли музыканты, проводились конкурсы для детей и взрослых.

И на этих праздниках, на всех площадях стояли сул'дам и _дамани_.

В одиннадцать Бунта уже знал, что _дамани_ — страшнейшее оружие империи. Это рабыни, посаженные на ошейник, которые могут призвать с неба молнию, метнуть из ниоткуда сгусток обжигающего пламени, могут расколоть землю под ногами борцов за свободу.

Проданный в рабство человек имеет шанс однажды стать свободным. Бунта знал двух таких. _Дамани_ же сажали на поводок навсегда. Шончан говорили, что это не женщины — это дикие звери, которые хотят захватить власть и уничтожить все, что в мире есть хорошего.

Бунта вспоминал мамины рассказы про Айз Седай, опасных, непостижимых, но защищающих мир от Темного, рассказы про Аша'манов, появившихся из ниоткуда и спасших какую-то восточную страну, Каэмлин или Кайриэн. Вспоминал рассказы про Возрожденного Дракона, направлявшего мужчину, который отдал свою жизнь в обмен на будущее всего Человечества. Бунта давно понял, что шончанам нельзя верить.

Раз в год шончане искали девушек, которых можно превратить в оружие.

Однажды осенью Ариане вернулась домой в приподнятом настроении. Она принесла полную корзину фруктов, недельную зарплату и новое рабочее платье, с другими нашивками и отделкой на высоком, под самое горло, воротнике.

— Меня перевели на другую должность, — сказала она, поправляя свои красноватые, как у самого Бунты, волосы. — Мне сказали, что я очень внимательна, и больше пользы принесу в инспекции. А еще, — она широко улыбнулась, — если так пойдет дальше, мне могут дать новое имя. Тогда я смогу снимать комнату получше, и заберу вас с собой! Нам больше не придется голодать!

Амир радостно запрыгал по комнате; ему почти исполнилось семь, и Бунта уже начал привлекать его к работе посыльным. Амир знал, сколько лиг надо пробежать, чтобы заработать семье на хороший ужин. Трехлетний Харен радовался за кампанию. Он был счастлив, когда не грустили остальные.

Бунта обнял Ариане и спросил:

— Ты правда хочешь стать одной из них? Брить голову и отращивать ногти, да?

— Высокородной я вряд ли стану, — обняла его в ответ сестра. Она почти перестала говорить как коренная тарабонка, лишние «да» и «нет» исчезли из ее речи, вытравленные тремя годами службы среди шончан. — Но это не значит, что я не могу желать для нас, для _вас_ лучшей жизни.

Харен заболел весной. Шли проливные дожди, весь Танчико накрыло промозглой сыростью, и четырехлетний пацан не справился с гулявшей по городу лихорадкой.

Городские целители сбивались с ног, пытаясь поставить на ноги как можно больше людей. Конечно, у них не было времени на сироту из трущоб. Ариане нашла где-то старую знахарку, которая продала ей лекарственных трав, но они почти не помогали. Харена кидало то в озноб, то в жар, и он слабел буквально на глазах. Ариане удалось отпроситься с работы, чтобы посидеть с ним. _Последние дни,_ не произносила вслух она.

Бунта крепко взял за руку упирающегося Амира, благополучно успевшего переболеть этой заразой, и пошел на Панарший Круг. Он часто бродил тут, в тени колонн, представляя свою семью — _всю_ семью — пришедшей поглазеть на скачки или танцующей на празднике, собравшейся за обеденным столом слушать мамины истории. Амир, уже забывший, почему он не хотел идти, принялся лазать по испещренным трещинами стенам Круга. Бунта нашел старую бочку и забрался на нее с ногами, наблюдая за братом. Назад они отправились, только когда небо вновь решило пролиться дождем.

Когда они вернулись домой, промокшие до нитки, Ариане спала, сидя на стуле. Она выглядела уставшей, но не больной. Харен сидел на кровати, бледный, но ясноглазый. Он смотрел в окно, туда, где над городом раскинула рукава двойная радуга.

Через день Харен был полностью здоров.

Через пару недель лихорадкой накрыло уже Ариане. Ненадолго.

Позже Бунта решил, что те несколько часов ему только приснились.

Когда Бунте было двенадцать, на очередном ежегодном празднике шончане надели ошейник на Ариане. Само по себе это было нормально. Так поступали со всеми. Каждый год, с тех пор, как девочке исполнялось тринадцать, шончане заставляли ее надеть ошейник, проверяя, могут ли они превратить ее в оружие.

Проблема была в том, что на этот раз они отказались ошейник снять.

Бунта навсегда запомнил панику, вскинувшуюся в карих глазах сестры, ужас, охвативший ее, когда она поняла, что для шончан больше не существует подающего надежды молодого писаря, только животное. Самое жуткое было в том, что Ариане поняла это еще до того, как державшая ее привязь сул'дам довольно улыбнулась.

Бунта сделал шаг назад. Потом еще один.

Он не хотел бросать сестру. Он ненавидел саму мысль, что шончане могут отобрать у него Ариане. Но он ничего не мог сделать. Один — ничего.

Бунта нашел Амира и Харена, уплетающих за обе щеки ароматное рагу, бездумно сунул за пазуху рыбный пирог, и увлек их за собой.

Дождавшись, когда младшие заснут, утомленные дневными впечатлениями, Бунта позволил себе зарыдать, впервые со дня смерти матери.

Той ночью он так и не заснул.

У них не было будущего. Без родителей, без Ариане, они не могли надеяться на чью-либо помощь. Денег, которые Бунта и Амир получали, разнося записки и письма, не хватит на троих.

В тайнике Ариане оказалось достаточно сбережений, чтобы протянуть год-другой, если тратиться только на еду. Бесплатные обеды в кухнях для бедных должны выиграть дополнительный год, пока Бунта не станет достаточно взрослым, чтобы начать работать по-настоящему.

Он поднял братьев на рассвете. Объяснил, как мог, что Ариане не вернется, и что им тоже придется уйти.

— Чтобы найти Ариане? — с надеждой спросил Харен.

Бунта делано улыбнулся.

— Чтобы шончане не забрали нас в сиротский дом. Нам не надо ничего шончанского, да?

Ариане служила шончанам, а те отплатили ей ошейником. Отец не воевал против шончан, и его все равно убили. Бунта не хотел, чтобы в сиротском доме его учили работать во благо шончанской императрицы, да живет она вечно.

Младшие тоже не хотели в сиротский дом. В три пары рук они собрали всю имевшуюся у них одежду и завернули в вытертые одеяла, сложили чашки и ложки в старенький котелок. Деньги Бунта завернул в тряпицу и сунул себе за пазуху, к оставшемуся после матери темному кулону, за который ей так и не удалось ничего выручить.

Больше забирать было нечего.


	2. Chapter 2

Первым делом Бунта увел братьев из родных кварталов в уже знакомые Амиру окрестности Большого Круга. Они старательно обходили стороной шончанские патрули, чтобы не попасться на глаза шончанам и служившим им тарабонцам. Бунта боялся, что гениальный план провалится на самой первой стадии, просто потому, что кто-то из патрульных их опознает и отведет в сиротский дом. Но никто не обращал внимания на трех оборванцев со старыми одеялами в руках.

Никому не было до них дела.

Они нашли старый, потрепанный непогодой многоэтажный дом, добрая половина окон которого была заколочена. Бунта оставил братьев в переулке делать вид, что они просто присели отдохнуть. Сам же он зашел в выбранный дом. Быстро поднявшись на третий этаж, он осторожно толкнул одну из дверей. Внутри не было ровным счетом ничего. Ни стола, ни кровати.

Останков прежних хозяев тоже не было.

Сквозь щели между досками, которыми кто-то заколотил окна, пробивалось несколько солнечных лучей.

Эти тонкие косые лучики стали для Бунты ободряющими улыбками отца, матери и Ариане.

Как оказалось, работников бесплатных кухонь не удивляло, что трое детей регулярно заходят на обед. Конечно, Бунта следил, чтобы они не ели в одном месте чаще, чем два раза подряд. Благо, шончане понаоткрывали кухни для бедных по всему Танчико.

Много на кухнях не давали, но это была гарантированная порция горячей еды. Бунта надеялся, что мелким ее хватало. Амир и Харен были последним, что у него осталось.

На одной из кухонь повариха накладывала им порции покрупнее. «У меня был сын, похожий на твоего младшего брата», — сказала она Бунте однажды.

На другой девушки-работницы спросили, почему они не носят обед родителям, раз у тех нет возможности отлучиться с работы. Амир тут же просиял и спросил: «а можно?». После этого парни всегда уходили с той кухни с полным котелком и четвертинкой хлеба. Бунта старался не ходить туда слишком часто. С одной стороны, было стыдно за ложь, с другой — не хотелось, чтобы обман раскрылся.

До того, как шончане забрали Ариане, Бунта почти не обращал внимания на вооруженные отряды, регулярно обходившие улицы Танчико. Патрули не мешали ему разносить письма адресатам. Патрули не мешали ему зарабатывать деньги, заботиться о семье.

Теперь он высматривал патрули, запоминал улицы, которыми они шли, людей, составлявших эти отряды. Он с удивлением выяснил, что шончан в этих отрядах значительно меньше, чем ему казалось. Тарабонские дружинники, такие же жители Танчико, как и он сам, помогали шончанам держать в страхе собственную страну.

Впрочем, пусть у дружинников и было оружие, даже самая острая сталь не защитила бы их от Единой Силы, которую могла спустить на них любая городская _дамани_.

В первый раз он увидел Ариане через пол-сезона. Его двоюродная сестра шла чуть позади ведущей ее сул'дам, низко опустив голову. Если бы Бунта не искал специально, то не узнал бы.

Бледная, красноглазая, она брела, не отрывая взгляд от брусчатки, как-то сжавшись, словно боясь привлечь к себе лишнее внимание. Ариане заставили расплести волосы, отказаться от традиционных десятков тоненьких косичек.

Бунта полагал, что _дамани_ , как оружие, не должны чувствовать себя частью Тарабона.

Темно-серое платье, стандартная одежда _дамани_ , висело на ней мешком. Бунта надеялся, что ее кормили. Она должна выжить, иначе как он вытащит ее из ошейника?

Бунта шел за отрядом Ариане четыре квартала, пока сул'дам не завела ее в общежитие _дамани_.

Он знал, что в одиночку не сумеет спасти Ариане. Даже вдвоем с Амиром, которому, наконец, исполнилось восемь, он не справится с сул'дам. Дрессировщица постарается им помешать, постарается заставить Ариане раскидать их Силой.

Бунта носил письма, и слушал разговоры плативших ему деньги взрослых.

Он нашел единомышленников.

Полуостров Калпене, на котором они теперь жили, всегда был неспокойным местом, пристанищем нищих, бездомных, и смутьянов всех мастей. Места тут хватало и для тайных обществ.

К одному из них, к Истинным Тарабонцам, Бунта и примкнул. Благо, в свои тринадцать он уже выглядел достаточно взрослым, чтобы его не приняли за безмозглого ребенка. Только за никому не нужного подростка, каких в Танчико хоть отбавляй, достаточно отчаявшегося, чтобы участвовать в самоубийственной попытке Тарабонцев освободить столько посаженных на ошейник женщин, сколько сумеют.

В целом, община, частью которой он стал, не сильно-то и ошибалась. Бунта действительно чувствовал себя отчаявшимся. Вот только умирать не собирался. Пока живы Амир и Харен — не имел права.

Он помогал координировать передвижения Истинных Тарабонцев по городу, запоминал стандартные маршруты патрулей, носил послания от одних лидеров движения к другим. Он запоминал, какие _дамани_ живут в каких общежитиях, как часто их выводят на патрулирование, кто именно носит их привязь.

Как оказалось, у многих его новых коллег забрали сестер, дочерей, матерей. За дополнительные медяки Бунта разыскивал _дамани_ , похожих на утраченных родственниц. К началу осени он знал в лицо всех _дамани_ Танчико. Мать когда-то научила его счету, и теперь Бунта понимал, что известных ему чисел от одного до пятиста едва хватает, чтобы пересчитать их всех.

Еще одним хорошим исходом знакомства с Истинными Тарабонцами стало то, что Бунта теперь мог откладывать деньги на черный день.

Истинные Тарабонцы не знали, что Бунта умеет читать, и может разобрать смысл носимых им посланий.

План был прост. Истинные Тарабонцы должны были одновременно напасть на несколько патрулей, ошарашить сул'дам, стянуть с них браслеты. Тогда _дамани_ , больше не скованные волей дрессировщиц, должны были помочь Тарабонцам окончательно обезвредить воинов из патрулей сопровождения, а после — освободить всех остальных _дамани_.

Да, план был сопряжен с опасностями: Истинные Тарабонцы, в большинстве своем, не были обучены обращению с оружием, а те, кто умел держать в руках саблю или кинжал, не могли похвастаться наличием доспехов. Истинные Тарабонцы, по большей части, были вынуждены перебиваться едой с бесплатных кухонь, в то время как дружинники и, тем более, шончане, питались трижды в день в армейских столовых.

Но Тарабонцы были готовы попробовать. И Бунта подсуетился, чтобы операцию провели в день, когда на патруль должна была заступить Ариане, и чтобы он оказался в группе, отправленной на ее освобождение.

По приказу своей сул'дам Ариане прожгла насквозь первого из бросившихся на них Тарабонцев. Со своего наблюдательного поста за рассохшейся бочкой Бунта прекрасно видел ее бледное, полное ужаса лицо в обрамлении обугленной дыры, которая когда-то была грудью человека, у которого шончане отняли единственную дочь.

На месте Тарабонцев, Бунта бы убежал, но им терять было действительно нечего.

Патрульные уже разглядели их лица.

С плачем Ариане пустила длинную глубокую расселину в земле. Края щели разошлись, поглотили двоих не удержавших равновесия Тарабонцев, и с глубоким стоном схлопнулись, растирая их в пыль. На дороге остались лишь едва кровившие фаланги пальцев одного из них, того, который успел ухватиться за край разлома. Огненный вал прикончил остальных. Сестра Бунты зажмурилась и упала на землю, мотая головой. Она что-то говорила, но Бунта не мог разобрать слов. Он ошарашено смотрел на нее и на узкоглазую женщину с серебряным браслетом на запястье, успокаивающе гладившую Ариане по голове.

_Дамани_ — опасные животные, которых необходимо держать на цепи, говорили шончане. Это не люди, а звери, всегда готовые убивать.

Но Ариане перед уборкой выгоняла пауков из паутины и старалась обходить выползших на мостовую насекомых, даже если они образовывали живой, искрящийся ковер. Она никому не желала зла.

Если бы не шончане с их ошейниками, Ариане сейчас не выворачивало бы желчью на опустевшей улице.

Бунта ползком пересек несколько шагов от спасительной бочки до проулка, и со всех ног побежал к разваливающемуся сараю, служившему Истинным Тарабонцам базой. Он просидел снаружи базы до полудня, но никто так и не пришел. Позже он узнал, что все группы Истинных Тарабонцев были убиты _дамани_ до того, как хоть один человек сумел подобраться к ним на расстояние вытянутой руки.

У Бунты было нехорошее подозрение, что он никогда больше не сможет довериться тайным обществам. Из-за беспорядков, вызванных освободительным движением, погиб отец. Сам Бунта чуть не погиб от руки Ариане. Он не отказался от мысли освободить сестру, но как это сделать?

Мужчин не пускают в общежития _дамани_. Но, похоже, единственным способом вытащить ее из ошейника была кража.

Бунта ненавидел Империю Шончан всей душой.

Он собрал Амира, Харена, весь их незатейливый скарб, и как можно осторожнее провел мальчишек за шончанские кордоны. Им повезло убраться с полуострова до того, как Империя запустила полную чистку. Все население полуострова продали с молотка, а тех, кто хоть отдаленно походил на бунтовщика, казнили без промедления.

Свет, удача, дух Возрожденного Дракона, сам Темный, что бы им ни помогало, Бунта был готов сделать все что угодно, лишь бы эта помощь не прекращалась.

***

Бунта бегал по городу, перебиваясь с одной подработки на другую, высматривая по улицам Ариане. Следил, чтобы подрастающие младшие знали грамоту, счет, маршруты всех тарабонских патрулей, умели орудовать спрятанными в закрепленных под одеждой в ножнах кинжалами. Чтобы не путались с тайными обществами. И, конечно же, он следил, чтобы братьям было, что поесть, что надеть, и где спать.

Он привычно делил еду на три порции, две побольше, одну поменьше.

Еды в городе становилось больше. Быть может, шончан устали прятать припасы от коренных жителей. Быть может, земля действительно оправлялась от Конца Эпохи и начинала плодоносить. Бунта не знал. По крайней мере, голодать теперь приходилось лишь половину времени.

Хотя Бунта выглядел младше своих лет, его больше не просили бегать с записками. Грузчиком в порт тоже не принимали: во-первых, он был слишком короткий и слишком тощий, а во-вторых, всю тяжелую работу все равно делали невольники- _да'ковале_. Найти работу становилось все труднее: шончан медленно, но верно оттесняли безработных от всех доступных Бунте способов разжиться деньгами. _Порядок должен быть во всем_ , говорили они. _Место для всех, и каждый на своем месте._

В переводе на уличный это означало, что Империя отказывалась терпеть людей, не желавших гнуть спину на ее благо. Императрица, да живет она вечно, позволила захваченной провинции жить своей жизнью, пока она возвращала под власть Хрустального Трона часть своих взбунтовавшихся владений по ту сторону Океана. Но теперь она пожелала обратить взор на Тарабон.

Отложенные на черный день запасы начали стремительно таять, а волчий аппетит, напавший что на активно растущего Амира, что на только собирающегося вытягиваться Харена, ничуть не способствовал бережливости.

Однажды Бунта понял, что Амир в свои четырнадцать смотрит на него сверху вниз. Бунте было девятнадцать, и он мысленно поздравил себя с тем, что у них получилось продержаться семь лет без шончанских подачек и сиротских домов.

Бунта знал, что по законам Империи, воровство карается отсечением левой руки, если воришку-неудачника поймают в первый раз, и смертной казнью, если поймают на горячем дважды. Так что, решив прибегнуть к воровству, как к последнему способу, он честно держал данное себе обещание ровно до тех пор, пока в тайнике не осталось жалких пятнадцать медяков.

Он собрал братьев, расставил их в наиболее удобных местах торговой площади (Харена у фонтана, Амира — на углу, между стойкой с рыбой и наваленными мешками с какими-то овощами), и приготовился новым для себя способом преступить шончанский закон.

Подходящий прохожий нашелся быстро. Полноватый мужчина вальяжно шел меж торговых рядов, смотря только на товары. Омывавшая его толпа занималась своими делами. Никому не было дела до того, что щуплый красноволосый подросток размеренным шагом идет навстречу мужчине, неудачно привесившему кошель там, где его можно заметить.

Незаметное движение коротким острым лезвием, и Бунта спрятал кошель за пазуху.

Затурившись в безопасное место они выяснили, что мужчина был небогат. Однако содержимое его кошеля им удалось растянуть почти на месяц.

После, Бунта начал приворовывать как деньги, так и еду. Уличная сноровка, умение не вызывать подозрений и верный глаз, отмечающий, какие цели стоит преследовать, а за какие лучше не браться, позволяли ему оставаться относительно сытым и обоеруким. Даже когда прохожие оказывались внимательнее обычного, Бунте везло. То стойка с товарами падала, превращая всю улицу в усыпанный яблоками хаос, то шедшие мимо люди вовремя отвлекали жертву грабежа разговорами, то человек попусту передумывал разворачиваться лицом к Бунте.

Но в остальном, год его девятнадцатилетия был странным.

Однажды Бунту прямо посреди улицы охватил сильнейший озноб, такой, что в себя он пришел только на следующий вечер в комнатушке знахарки, отпаивавшей его травами и наговорами. Наверное, наговоры-то ему и помогли: когда он оправился от первого удивления, поблагодарил старую женщину и пошел искать братьев, то чувствовал себя абсолютно здоровым. В другой раз он за каким-то бредом полез срезать кошелек у сул'дам, и лишь своевременное вмешательство Харена уберегло Бунту от верной поимки. И что только на него нашло?.. Потом, в странном припадке откровенности, Бунта чуть не рассказал про Ариане и про свои планы на счет нее какому-то стражнику. Подобные казусы продолжались, не слишком часто, но с достаточной регулярностью, так что Бунта временно отложил совершенствование своих навыков карманника.

Наверное, все дело было в жаре.

И действительно, с наступлением зимы опасные странности, наконец, прекратились.

У шончан для всего было название. _Да’ковале,_ в переводе с Древнего Наречия, означало «собственность». _Дамани —_ обузданные, Несущие Узду — сул’дам. Те-кто-должны-быть-обузданны назывались _морат'дамани_.

Бунта знал, что на привязь сажают лишь женщин — древняя, освещенная веками традиция. Он знал, что направляющих мужчин убивают на месте. Свет, он видел одну такую казнь.

Хотя больше это походило на избиение.

Один слабо понимающий, что происходит парень против десяти обращенных в живое оружие _дамани_ — его не спасла бы никакая удача. Потом, когда с брусчатки отмыли последние пятна крови, Бунта поблагодарил Свет за то, что Амир и Харен сегодня пытали счастья в другой части города, и не видели, как именно погиб их знакомый.

Когда Бунте было двадцать, Танчико чуть не исчез с лица земли.

Они снова жили на полуострове Калпене, в трех кварталах от Большого Круга. Будь на то воля Бунты, они не остановились бы здесь, но в последнее время становилось все тяжелее найти заброшенные дома. Шончане разбирали покосившиеся хибары, приводили в порядок здания, которые еще можно использовать, и устраивали в них очередные бараки для армии, складские помещения или общежития _да'ковале_.

На рассвете Бунта проснулся от далекого подземного толчка. Стены не ходили ходуном, даже посуда в котелке не звенела, но Бунта был уверен, что где-то далеко в Океане Арит раскололась земля.

И это знание его пугало.

Однако утром, когда они с Амиром и Хареном пошли в ближайшую кухню столоваться, ночные страхи казались безосновательными.

А потом вода у причалов отступила дальше, чем когда-либо.

Танчико — портовый город, жмущийся к берегу. Бунта знал, как выглядят первые вестники цунами. Бухта Танчико защищает город от широко раскинувшихся волн, а полуостров Калпене гасит все, что прорывается в бухту. С полуострова бедняков практически невозможно вовремя сбежать в возвышающиеся далеко за городом холмы.

И все-таки, Бунта с братьями поспешили искать укрытия в них, когда улицы затопило небывалое число патрулей, по-шончански тянущих слова оповещения.

_Не берите больше, чем можете унести в походном мешке. Сохраняйте спокойствие, помогайте друг другу, и найдите себе и своим близким возвышенность как можно дальше от берега,_ говорили патрули. _Империя защитит своих жителей от ярости природы._

Вооруженные отряды городской стражи подгоняли жителей прочь из домов, мануфактур, рабочих помещений. Тех, кто не мог идти сам, шончане вывозили за пределы города телегами. Оцепление не позволяло паникующим возвращаться в уже обезлюдевшие районы, хотя то тут, то там верховые стражники скакали по узким улочкам, выискивая потерявшихся и отстающих. Несмотря на всю опасность ситуации, завоеватели предпочли с риском для собственной жизни помочь тарабонцам спастись.

Единственными, кто шел не от океана, а навстречу нему, были скованные серебром привязи сул'дам и _дамани_.

Как и следовало ожидать, Бунта, Амир и Харен не успели уйти слишком далеко. Они забрались на скалистые утесы над городом, но надвигающаяся стального цвета волна смыла бы их в момент. Бунта во все глаза смотрел на тонкую, прерывистую линию из серых платьев, бок о бок с сине-красными прочертившую причалы и побережья. Где-то в этой линии стояла Ариане.

Высокая волна неотвратимо неслась на замерший в ожидании город.

А потом, когда волна поравнялась с океанским побережьем, ее словно раскололо пополам, и она разошлась в стороны, будто исполосованная бритвой. Два рукава огромной волны обрушились на берега по обе стороны от Бухты Танчико, и ни капли не попало внутрь залива. Оглушительный грохот падающей воды долетел с опозданием, словно раздумывая, надо ли тревожить спасенный город звуками того, что могло произойти.

Все до последнего волоски на теле Бунты стояли дыбом от разлитого в воздухе напряжения, по телу бежали крупные мурашки. Так близко к смерти он не находился с тех самых пор, как Ариане заставили уничтожить отряд Истинных Тарабонцев.

— Свет, будь милостив, — сипло прошептал Харен совсем рядом.

В тот день Бунта заснул с мыслью о том, что Сила может не только убивать.


	3. Chapter 3

Бунта сидел в тени высокого каменного здания, спасаясь от полуденной жары. Переспелая хурма, служившая ему обедом, вязала рот, но другой еды с собой не было.

Последние полтора года подработку не получалось найти ни ему, ни Амиру с Хареном, и всем троим пришлось сосредоточиться на обчищении чужих карманов. Воровство давно потеряло свою щекочущую нервы новизну, и это волновало Бунту.

Если так пойдет дальше, кого-нибудь из них рано или поздно поймают. Возможно, им стоило попрощаться с Ариане и уйти вглубь страны. Там будет меньше людей, сложнее будет воровать, не вызывая подозрений, но в полях всегда нужны лишние руки. Насколько ему удалось узнать, большинство деревень вскладчину покупало _да’ковале_ для особо тяжелой работы, но и свободных ищущих работу парней никто не разворачивал.

Если бы только его не грызла совесть при мысли об уходе!

— Удивительно жаркий день, нет? — внезапно спросили его.

Бунта поднял голову. Рядом с ним стоял полный мужчина средних лет, по-тарабонски одетый в светлые мешковатые штаны и длинную светлую же куртку с узкими рукавами, доходящую до колен. Его светлые пышные усы смешно торчали из-под прозрачной вуали, а круглая высокая шапочка красного фетра приятно напоминала о детстве, когда увидеть человека в тарабонском костюме было значительно проще, чем в шончанском. Белый фартук возвещал всему миру о том, что мужчина был хозяином постоялого двора.

Бунта мысленно перебрал причины, по которым мужчина мог к нему обратиться. Выходило не слишком много. Быть может, кому-то из постояльцев требовался проводник или посыльный. Для охранника Бунта выглядел слишком молодым, да и те, кто путешествовал без личной охраны, обычно нанимали кого-то из трактирских вышибал.

— Да, жара немилосердная, — согласился он.

— Я весь день посматриваю на улицу, и заметил, что ты сидишь тут совсем один. Ждешь кого-то, да?

У мужчины был приятный голос и благодушное лицо. Впрочем, самый вежливый человек, которого Бунта знал, промышлял убийством шончанских сборщиков податей. Правда, его быстро поймали, но даже по дороге на плаху он казался безобиднейшим из людей.

— Жду, ага, — сказал Бунта с непринужденной улыбкой. — Мы с братьями месяц как приехали из Маракру, на заработки. — Он вздохнул. — Весь Танчико исходили. Но удача не с нами, нет. Сегодня слишком жарко, так что я ничего и не ищу. Они, правда, все равно решили попытать счастья.

— И вы договорились встретиться здесь? — понимающе спросил трактирщик. Бунта кивнул. — А я вот тоже ищу, да. Мне нужен человек, побелить потолки в людской, стены в кладовой и в части жилых комнатах. Работы там, конечно, всего на пару дней, но это лучше, чем ничего, нет?

Бунта был с ним абсолютно согласен.

Борал Маленри оказался щедрым работодателем: он не только заплатил за побеленные потолки, и кормил Бунту два дня, но еще и вручил с собой большой пирог с самым настоящим мясом. Угостить братьев, пояснил он.

И сказал, что у него могут найтись и другие поручения.

Бунта не хотел радоваться раньше времени, но это предложение походило на постоянную работу больше, чем все, что ему приходилось делать со времен Истинных Тарабонцев.

Через полгода он мог признаться самому себе, что они действительно работают на постоялом дворе. Высокий и ладный, Амир отлично вписался в стайку разносчиков. Харен был без ума от лошадей: Борал предложил ему место помощника конюха. Бунта же выполнял самые разные работы, от разгрузки приезжавших раз в неделю продуктовых телег, до прочистки водостоков и печных труб.

Борал даже дал им маленькую комнату в деревянной пристройке, где жили некоторые из по-настоящему приехавших из глубинки работников двора.

Все работники постоялого двора одевались в старом тарабонском стиле, меню состояло из традиционных тарабонских блюд, и Борал принципиально не использовал _да’ковале._ Как он однажды сказал Бунте, в Танчико и так слишком мало свободных, чтобы заставлять их продавать себя в рабство отсутствием приличной работы.

Бунта разрывался между благодарностью и подозрительностью. Но время шло, а дела все не спешили разворачиваться к худшему.

Когда Бунте было двадцать два, он начал видеть слабое свечение за своей спиной. Раньше, когда они жили в заброшенных домах и Бунта работал, где придется, он не замечал, что за его спиной притаилось маленькое солнце. Теперь, в хорошем доме со множеством светильников и необходимостью периодически работать в узких, темных помещении, он понял, что видит в темноте лучше, чем должен.

Для него больше не существовало кромешного мрака.

Бунта не знал, что и думать.

Бунта боялся, что знает ответ.

В свои шестнадцать, Харен был выше, чем Бунта, но ниже, чем Амир. Он любил лошадей, был вдумчивым работником, умел ориентироваться почти в любой ситуации и знал, что и когда безопасно говорить. Быть может, он, думал чуть медленнее, чем большинство, зато все его поступки были выверены и точны.

Поэтому Бунта был очень удивлен, когда однажды днем Харен громко вскрикнул и побежал через улицу, уворачиваясь от лошадиных копыт и плеток возниц.

Не раздумывая, Бунта бросился за ним.

Пусть Бунта был самым коротким из братьев, бегал он быстрее, так что сравняться с Хареном не составило труда.

— Ты чего? Нам же на базар надо, за иглами и новой кадушкой, а не все патрули собрать, нет? — спросил он.

— Мне показалось, я заметил Ариане, — пробормотал Харен, озираясь по сторонам. — Ну, я думаю, это была она. Очень на тебя лицом походила, только глаза темные, да.

Бунта со стуком захлопнул рот. Когда шончане посадили на ошейник сестру, Харену было пять. Сам Бунта почти не помнил, как выглядел их отец, только самые общие вещи. Рост, темные усы, топорщащиеся под старой вуалью, теплые руки, глубокий смех. А ведь Бунте тогда было восемь.

Бунта старательно уводил братьев от тех патрулей, в которых должна была находиться Ариане. Не хотел, чтобы мальчишки видели ее на цепи.

Было больно осознавать, что Харен не помнит ее лица.

С Амиром дела обстояли совсем по-другому. Смешливый, охочий до женского внимания парень, отчаянный лгун, он быстро подстраивался под любую ситуацию, но меняться ради кого-либо не собирался. Амир любил риск, любил осознание собственной неуязвимости. Это тревожило Бунту.

Больше всего его беспокоило то, что Амир отказывался оставлять свои воровские привычки.

— Подумаешь, стянул кошель у шончанина, — говорил он в ответ на очередное замечание Бунты. — У него наверняка таких еще штук двадцать.

— Нам это больше не нужно, — хмурился Бунта. — У нас есть стол и кров, в тайнике не переводятся деньги, зачем воровать?

— Раньше тебя это не слишком беспокоило, да? — фыркал Амир.

— Раньше у нас был выбор между смертью от голода и смертью на плахе, — говорил Бунта.

— А теперь у меня есть выбор отбирать у шончан их деньги или смотреть, как они заставляют голодать тарабонцев.

— Но ведь еды хватает на всех, нет?

— Странно, я помню, как мы умирали от голода.

Что ж, по крайней мере, Амир никогда не воровал у постояльцев их гостиного двора.

Бунта менял подгнившие доски обшивки подпола. Вместе с парой таких же подсобных рабочих, как и он сам, они стаскали вниз доски на замену, а потом, вооружившись масляными лампами, пошли проверять каждый свою стену, выискивая изъяны в старом дереве. Отодрать порченную доску и приколотить на ее место новую можно было и в одиночку.

Бунта поднес поближе лампу, и довольно ухмыльнулся, увидев гниль на доске потолка. Четыре движения выдергой, и отслужившая свое деревяшка отправилась на пол. Бунта отошел к центру подпола за новой доской и вернулся к стене. И только забив первые два гвоздя, понял, что запас гвоздей в кармане подошел к концу. Доска держалась хлипко, не хотелось бросить ее и испортить дерево, если она все-таки упадет под собственным весом. Кричать напарников тоже не хотелось: мерный стук молотков говорил, что они все равно заняты.

Бунта вздохнул и повернул голову к коробке, полной запасных гвоздей. Далеко, не дотянуться даже ногой.

Легкий, приглушенный свет за спиной запульсировал, словно приблизился. По телу волной прокатилось знакомое тепло. Обычно именно так Бунта понимал, что удача на его стороне, и счастливая случайность вытащит его из очередной переделки.

Призрачный жгут чего-то сияющего нагреб из коробки горсть гвоздей и неспешно поднес их Бунте. Оторопев, Бунта одной рукой взял два гвоздя, отошел к другому концу доски, все так же придерживая ее второй рукой. Прибил доску на место. Проверил, хорошо ли держится.

Все это время он, не отрываясь, смотрел на чуть сияющую во мраке горсть гвоздей, все так же висевшую в воздухе.

Аккуратно положив молоток, Бунта, пятясь, отошел к лестнице. Оглядываясь через плечо, выбрался из погреба. Из лаза входа до него донесся легкий звон падающих на пол гвоздей.

Бунту мутило.

Он мог направлять Единую Силу.

Он хотел бы сказать, что такое ужасающее известие оглушило его, ошарашило, низвергло в глубины отчаяния.

Вместо этого он чувствовал мрачное удовлетворение. Страх, преследовавший его три года, подтвердился. Он направляет Единую Силу. Как Ариане.

Амиру восемнадцать, Харену шестнадцать, оба — взрослые парни, знающие все, что им необходимо для выживания. У обоих хорошая работа, хозяин гостиного двора Борал — хороший человек, выгонять их на улицу не станет.

Что же до Бунты…

Да, он сойдет с ума, сгниет заживо. Да, он попытается убить всех, кто ему дорог. Но как только он станет по-настоящему опасным, шончане найдут его и подарят легкую смерть.

Пусть даже им и придется снимать с окрестных деревьев его фигурно разлетевшиеся кишки.

Бунта не знал, смеяться ему или плакать: он ненавидел шончан, сама мысль о рабынях- _дамани_ была ему противна. Но он верил, что шончан найдут его и защитят окружающих от безумия мужчины, способного направлять.

Но погибать раньше времени ему все равно не хотелось. Он вознамерился скрывать свой изъян ото всех.

Его дни сочтены, раз так, он проведет их с пользой для окружающих. Бунта с головой погрузился в работу, старался больше времени проводить с братьями. Старался использовать свое проклятье им на благо.

Иногда он задавался вопросом, так ли думала мать в последние месяцы своей жизни.

Время шло, а безумие все не наступало. По крайней мере, Бунта не думал, что сходит с ума.

Постепенно Борал Маленри начал давать ему меньше работы, связанной с применением грубой силы, чаще отправлял его покупать необходимые для гостиного двора вещи. В обязанностях Бунты появилась проверка помещений и предметов на предмет необходимых починок, составление черновых списков необходимых покупок.

Бунта не задумывался над этой переменой, просто делал то, что от него ожидалось. Ему платили больше? Прекрасно. Тем больше Амиру и Харену останется, когда он умрет.

Когда Бунте было двадцать семь, он устал ждать. Он знал о своей способности направлять уже четыре года. Он направлял, часто. Он подозревал, что в сумме направляет семь-восемь лет.

В историях направляющие мужчины сходили с ума через год-два года, от силы, шесть.

Быть может, шончан врали. Быть может, мать не знала точных цифр и в своих рассказах невольно повторяла то, что ей сказали захватчики.

Бунта ждал конца. Но вместо безумия его охватывала злость.

***

Конец наступил. Но не для него.

Харену было двадцать два. Последний год он беспокоил Бунту: то озноб, то жар, то обычно спокойный и уравновешенный Харен затевал драку с бродягами, то откалывал фокусы вроде прыжков с крыши конюшни.

Бунта вспоминал себя в девятнадцать, и ему становилось страшно за брата.

Харену было двадцать два, и лихорадка его убивала. Бунте было двадцать девять, и проклятая Сила, которую он направлял, не могла Исцелить Харена.

Приглашенные Боралом целители ничего не могли сделать. Знахарка, которую по старой памяти позвал Бунта, тоже.

Харена ломало изнутри, страшно, с хрустом, с неестественно вывернутыми конечностями. С криками.

Амир то влетал в комнату, то с портовой руганью выскакивал за дверь.

Бунта сидел на полу рядом с кроватью покрытого потом Харена и сверлил стену напротив невидящим взглядом. Он старался не вслушиваться в бред, льющийся с губ брата.

Получалось паршиво.

В самый темный час ночи Харена не стало.

Лишь без малого век спустя Бунта узнал, что его брата убила врожденная способность направлять.

***

Наутро после смерти Харена Бунта и Амир в первый раз по-настоящему разругались. Оба были подавлены, оба — на нервах, и простое замечание вызвало самый настоящий взрыв. Они орали друг на друга, Поминали друг другу все проступки и просчеты чуть ли не с младенчества. Обвиняли во всех смертных грехах.

Бунта впервые влепил брату затрещину. Амир не остался в долгу, и дело дошло до самой банальной драки. Правда, рост Амиру не помог, потому что разъяренный Бунта, забывшись, первый и единственный раз применил к нему Силу, прижал к полу остро сияющими ремнями того, что он научился распознавать, как Воздух. Наорав на Амира, Бунта вылетел из комнаты, оглушительно хлопнул дверью.

Уже в коридоре Бунта понял, что не помнит, из-за чего они разругались. Кто начал первым.

— Никогда не слышала, чтобы вы так друг на друга кричали, — сказала одна из разносчиц, когда он шел мимо нее. — Мне казалось, вы хорошо ладите, да. Что ты сделал, чтобы твой старший так на тебя взъелся?

Бунта только рукой махнул.

Через полдня он понял, что его зацепило его в этой фразе. Для разносчицы он выглядел младше Амира.

Они помирились, но держались на расстоянии друг от друга.

Для Бунты, боль от потери Харена наложилась на чувство вины по отношению к Амиру и опасение того, что он, наконец, начал сходить с ума. Он инстинктивно прятался в ровном доброжелательном необщении. Что до Амира… Бунта полагал, что отчасти тот оплакивал Харена, отчасти сторонился умеющего направлять Силу брата.

Борал пытался их помирить: седеющий хозяин гостиницы всегда помогал своим работникам. Но со временем он смирился, по всей видимости, найдя утешение в том, что работать хуже они не стали.

Бунта взялся за гостиные дела с остервенением проклятого. Благо, дела шли в гору, а постояльцы — потоком, и работы было — хоть отбавляй. В последнее время Борал возложил на него обязанности недавно почившей кастелянши. Бунта следил за состоянием выдаваемого постояльцам белья, чистотой комнат, распределял ежедневные обязанности девушек-горничных и выговаривал нерасторопным. Работающий в обеденной зале Амир удобно не попадался ему на глаза.

Три года спустя Амир попался на краже.

Когда он, бледный и ошарашенный, ввалился в их комнату, Бунта даже говорить ему ничего не стал. Только смотрел во все глаза на привязанную к шее Амира кисть руки, скрюченную, мертвенно-бледную, с синими ногтями, уже почти не капающую кровью на его простую, тарабонского кроя серую куртку.

Кто-то из шончанских целителей обработал обрубок руки после экзекуции, так что Амир не истек кровью по дороге домой.

Бунта ежедневно промывал место сруба (язык не поворачивался назвать это — ранением), менял перевязки и просил прощения за то, что когда-то пустил брата воровать.

Амир горько смеялся, и говорил, что виноват в своем увечье сам.

У Бунты не было смелости его переубеждать. Он боялся, что последняя соломинка может окончательно сломать Амира.

На удивление, Борал не выставил их с работы, даже когда узнал, что все эти годы держал в услужении вора. Он заперся с Амиром в библиотеке, долго что-то с ним обсуждая. Бунта усиленно старался не подслушивать, даже нашел себе занятие в другом конце гостиного комплекса. Во избежание.

В конце концов, Амир — взрослый человек и может вести свои дела сам.

Пусть даже и одной рукой.

Когда по окончании разговора Амир его нашел, Бунта сидел в предбаннике прачечной и смеялся. По лицу его потоком катились слезы.

***

Теперь Амир помогал Бунте с работой по гостиному двору, там, где он не мог попасться на глаза постояльцам. Амир старательно записывал то, что диктовал ему Бунта, просматривал списки, следя за тем, какая комната когда должна освободиться, пересчитывал имеющееся в распоряжении двора белье и вовремя отправлял необходимые вещи в прачечную. Получив эту неожиданную помощь, Бунта смог больше времени уделять работе с прислугой.

Бунта неожиданно понял, что Амир действительно вырос. Он стал тише, спокойнее. Он больше не заигрывал со всеми работницами подряд, пристыженный своим увечьем. Амир и раньше был внимательным, но теперь его внимание было направлено на работу, а не на мелкую месть шончанам.

И это было заметно.

Сам Бунта, казалось, перегорел. Ему было не важно, что творится во внешнем мире, что делают шончане за воротами гостиного двора. Он почти забыл о самом существовании шончан.

Он направлял почти четырнадцать лет, и никто не замечал за ним ни признаков безумия, ни начала гниения. Никто не замечал в нем опасного, властолюбивого зверя.

Истории лгали.

Иногда Бунта думал об Ариане. Она провела в ошейнике больше двадцати лет. Без семьи, без поддержки, только дрессировщицы и патрули. Единая Сила.

Бунта хотел бы знать, помнит ли Ариане лицо Харена, узнает ли выросшего Амира.

Узнает ли самого Бунту.

Наверное, нет. В конце концов, когда ее забрали, Бунте было двенадцать. Он вырос с тех пор.

Годы сменяли друг друга, пролетали, как вчерашний сон.

Стареющий Борал все внимательнее приглядывался к Бунте, будто что-то прикидывая. Но сообщать о результатах своих наблюдений не торопился.

Бунта не спрашивал его. Он вел почти половину дел гостиницы, и ему вполне хватало проблем.

Бунте было почти сорок, когда однажды вечером в людскую, где собрались на ужин работники гостиницы, влетел один из вышибал.

— Сюда идет большой отряд, городская стража, — встревожено сказал он.

— Эдир, с чего ты взял, что они идут именно сюда? — спросил Бунта, как самый старший по рангу из присутствующих. Его голос прорезал поднявшийся по появлении вышибалы гомон.

— Я слышал, как они спрашивали у прохожего, на какой улице стоят наши «Три Странника», да.

По людской пробежал всеобщий взволнованный вздох. Шончанское внимание в неположенный час означало проблемы. Бунта удивленно покачал головой:

— Что им от нас нужно?

— Я полагаю, у меня есть ответ, — устало сказал от двери Борал. — Бунта, сынок, нам нужно обсудить, как спровадить патруль. Амир, пойдем с нами. Эдир, будь добр, возьми остальных вышибал, и задержите — вежливо! — патруль до нашего возвращения.

Бунта нахмурился, но ничего не сказал. Они с Амиром быстро вышли за хозяином гостиницы. Как ни странно, он повел их в отведенную им комнату.

Как только дверь комнаты захлопнулась, он развернулся к Бунте и быстро сказал:

— Сынок, вам надо уходить, да.

Объяви он себя Драконом Возрожденным, Бунта бы удивился меньше.

— Почему? Нет, нам надо придумать, что делать с патрулем! — ответил он.

— Нет необходимости. Они тут из-за тебя, да, — уверенно сказал Борал. Его добрые, обрамленные густой сетью морщин глаза смотрели печально.

— Почему из-за меня? — удивленно спросил Бунта.

— Из-за меня, вы хотели сказать, нет? — подал голос Амир. — И прежде чем ты спросишь, Бунта, я больше не воровал.

— Они здесь из-за Бунты, из-за того, что Бунта может направлять, — покачал головой Борал.

Если бы он назвал себя самой Императрицей, да живет она вечно, Бунта не был бы поражен сильнее.

— Как ты догадался?.. — спросил он, в голове — звенящая пустота.

— Я видел, что ты иногда делаешь, — признался хозяин гостиницы. — Ничего особенного, так, мелочи. Летающие предметы, зажигающиеся сами собой лампы, полирующаяся наложением ладоней бронза. Такого рода вещи, да. Я не думал, что об этом стоит говорить.

Амир закрыл глаза.

— Кто еще видел? — глухо спросил Бунта.

— Да, пожалуй, никто, — ответил Борал. — Никто не бежал ко мне с жалобами, да и не увольнялись внезапно. Опять же, городская стража сорвалась только сейчас.

— Тогда почему…

— Сколько тебе, тридцать пять? Ты не выглядишь на свои годы.

Бунта ошарашено покачал головой:

— Если ты про россказни о том, что направляющие Силу не стареют, то шончан лгут. Нельзя им верить.

— Я слышал такие разговоры и до шончан, — негромко сказал Борал. — Айз Седай живут столетиями. Да что там, возьми хоть _дамани_. Ты смышленый парень, ты ведь заметил, что они почти не меняются!

Бунта подумал об Ариане, у которой на лице не было ни морщинки, на голове — ни седого волоса. О старушке- _дамани_ , которая была старушкой, сколько Бунта ее помнил, и которая все эти годы легко запрыгивала в седло. О маминых рассказах и о своих страхах. Он поднял голову.

— Если ты знал, то почему не донес? Я ведь животное, — горько, очень горько было признавать это вслух.

Амир издал протестующий звук.

— Сынок, я знаю тебя почти двадцать лет. Ты ни разу не причинил вреда ни мне, ни кому-то из работников гостиницы. Ты не пытался разрушить город, не пытался выпустить Темного у меня на заднем дворе. — Борал вздохнул. — По правде говоря, я думал передать тебе гостиницу, когда придет время. Мои дети умерли, кто во время захвата города, кто перед Великой Победой над Темным, когда люди мерли, как мухи. Жена моя тоже умерла, да. А ты всегда был хорошим парнем, и заправлять делами у тебя талант. Жаль, что Колесо распорядилось иначе.

Бунта только и мог, что изумленно молчать.

— Будь ты животным, я бы заметил. Ты человек. Просто другой. А теперь собирайтесь, я вам денег принесу и лошадей дам. Уйдете с рабочих ворот, они как раз в проулок выходят. Уезжайте из города, хоть в свой родной Маркару, хоть за границы Империи. И усы свои сбрей: они добавляют возраст. Походи без них сначала, потом отрастишь, сможешь потянуть время, да. Да осияет вас Свет, ребята. Доброй дороги.

Бунта кивнул.

Он надеялся, что у Борала и его «Трех Странников» не будет проблем из-за того, что они долгое время укрывали у себя направляющего мужчину.


	4. Chapter 4

За ними с Амиром был послан отряд, поймать и обезвредить.

Когда глава отряда приказал им остановиться и передать себя в руки правосудия, Бунта решил импровизировать.

Он свил потоки Огня и Земли, пытаясь хотя бы в общих чертах повторить то, что видел когда-то в исполнении Ариане. Результат был впечатляющим.

Вероятно, ему не стоило вливать в плетения так много Силы.

От обугленных остатков некогда высокого холма они отъезжали в молчании.

Бунта и Амир остановились, лишь когда достигли Амадора. Когда-то давно, еще до шончанского вторжения, Амадор был столицей государства Амадиция. Теперь это был главный город провинции Амадиция, часть Империи Шончан.

Они остановились в первом встреченном постоялом дворе. Данное заведение не выдерживало сравнения с «Тремя Странниками», но им дали кровати, еду и возможность помыться.

Их вымышленные имена были приняты без тени сомнения.

И никто не задавал вопросов про Амирову отсутствующую ладонь.

Сплошные плюсы.

Им необходимо было найти себе работу, хоть какое-то занятие. Амира, как вора, никто не возьмет в услужение. Бунта не был уверен, что сможет в одиночку прокормить двоих.

Он вспоминал детство, и не мог поверить, что они действительно умудрились не умереть от голода.

Он не был уверен, что сможет повторить достижение на бис. Не в незнакомом городе.

К тому же, почти два десятилетия в довольстве гостиного двора их разбаловали.

Как оказалось, за прошедшие годы ситуация с работой только ухудшилась. Житель Империи или был лично свободным военным, или _да'ковале,_ на которого возложили обязанность воевать. Был лично свободным хозяином небольшого дела, владельцем фермы или типографии, или подневольным рабочим на этой мануфактуре или писарем-учетником, возможно, смотрителем императорских складов. Работать на людей, которые смогли бы раскрыть его смертельно опасный секрет, Бунте не хотелось. Он не надеялся встретить людей, сочувствующих направляющим, на территории, когда-то принадлежавшей Чадам Света.

Бунта задумался о покупке собственного трактира. Благо, сбережений и прощального дара Борала хватило бы на покупку трех гостиных дворов, возможно, со всеми работниками в придачу.

Подходящий трактир нашелся быстро. Он был грязноват, темноват, и его крыша немного протекала, но Бунта был уверен, что сумеет привести здание в порядок до конца месяца. Борал не зря учил его управлять гостиным двором.

И правда, скоро заведение было не узнать.

Бунта на пару с Амиром разбирался с насущными делами и прислушивался к вестям из Танчико.

Все было тихо.

Однажды, дочь одного из постояльцев, шестилетняя девчушка, спросила Бунту, почему у его отца только одна рука.

Бунта отшутился, но вечером внимательно присмотрелся к брату.

За ежедневными делами он не заметил, что Амир начал седеть.

Бунта покосился на свое юное, ни на день старше двадцати, отражение, и серьезно задумался о переезде.

Когда Амиру было сорок шесть, Бунта впервые нашел молодого направляющего, за которым не успели начать охоту шончан.

Это был парень лет двадцати, сын трактирщика с соседней улицы. Бунта не заметил бы его, не начни тот направлять прямо посередь улицы. Ажурная паутина плетения, которой парень опутал своего отца, отдавалась в душе Бунты опасностью.

Он бросил передник на скамейку и быстрым шагом вышел на улицу.

Когда он подошел к парню, плетение уже успело просочиться сквозь слои ткани куда-то под кожу трактирщика. Парень говорил:

— Я хочу лошадь. Папа, ты купишь мне лошадь.

— Я… куплю… — слишком медленно даже для коренного шончанина говорил незадачливый отец.

Бунта догадывался, что это за плетение. Не совсем такое, но очень похожее он использовал, когда надо было убедить жертву уличного грабежа смотреть в сторону, пока Бунта срезает его кошелек, а постояльца, что пролитое ему случайно на сапоги пиво — не повод звать хозяина для разъяснений. В маминых рассказах это называлось Принуждение, и было умением исключительно Друзей Тени.

Бунта Другом Тени не был, и полагал, что Джаим просто очень хотел получить свою несчастную лошадь, не понимая, что ломает волю собственного отца.

Бунта осторожно возложил на голову мужчины собственное плетение, и сказал:

— С лошадью я разберусь, а ты иди, поспи. Завтра утром ты ничего не вспомнишь об этом разговоре.

Мужчина побрел домой, а Бунта крепко взял парня за плечо. Тот огромными глазами смотрел то на Бунту, то на отца, и, кажется, собирался заорать на весь Амадор, что его убивают.

— Я бы на твоем месте не стал привлекать к нам внимание, — доброжелательно сказал Бунта. — Если меня поймают, тебе тоже прилетит, нет?

— С чего бы это?! — возмутился парень. У него были темные вразлет брови коренного амадицианца и темная же кожа экваториальных шончан. Черты его лица были приятной глазу смесью шончан и алтаранцев.

Бунта хмыкнул.

— Я, конечно, направляю, но первым напал на твоего отца ты. Как давно ты направляешь Силу?

— Я не знаю, о чем ты говоришь, — запаниковал парень.

Бунта покачал головой.

— Пошли, поговорим. Тут, не далеко. Нечего о таком посередь улицы кричать.

Вариантов у Джаима было немного. Оставаться в Амадоре он не мог, не дольше, чем на десятилетие. Кочевать от города к городу у него не было ни денег, ни умения выживать. Взять его с собой Бунта с Амиром не могли, слишком странно бы выглядел их маленький отряд.

Но и оставлять юношу на верную смерть они не могли.

— Я помню, что когда мы были детьми, ты иногда рассказывал нам мамины истории, нет? — медленно сказал Амир, когда они перебрали все доступные варианты. — Ты рассказывал про Черную Башню.

Бунта прекрасно помнил те истории. В них говорилось о живущих в Черной Башне направляющих мужчинах, которые иногда отлучались из нее, чтобы спасать другие страны от Отродий Тени. С тех пор Бунта слышал много разных историй от путников, торгующих по обе стороны от шончанской границы. Они говорили, что Черная Башня располагается в Андоре, и ее воины защищают мир от беглых направляющих Силу.

Бунта никогда не задумывался о том, что где-то далеко есть место, которое примет его таким, какой он есть. Пока жив Амир, пока Ариане томится в ошейнике, он не был готов уйти. Но для парня Башня действительно стала бы неплохим вариантом.

— Черная Башня? — воскликнул тот. — Папа говорит, там звери живут, что они детей едят. Я туда не поеду!

— Ты сам детей скоро начнешь есть, если будешь прислушиваться к подобным бредням, — хохотнул Бунта. — Еще и рогами обрастешь для полного комплекта. Сказки это все, бабкины страшилки. В Черной Башне живут такие же люди, как и любой из нас.

Сейчас он был как никогда благодарен Боралу за его маленькую прощальную речь. Не услышь он подобные слова из уст чужого человека, не смог бы убедительно уговаривать парня.

Через несколько часов тот, наконец-то, поверил, что ему следует ехать в Черную Башню.

Бунта с Амиром в рекордные сроки нашли покупателя, такого же приезжего, как и они сами, и продали ему трактир. Они собрали небольшой крытый фургончик вещей и выехали из Амадора в сторону границы с Гэалданом. Шончан не запрещали другим странам торговать с собой. Судя по слухам, они даже не досматривали торговые караваны, ограничиваясь лишь традиционной проверкой всех желающих пересечь границу женщин.

Бунта надеялся, что это действительно так.

В первом же попавшемся им городке Бунта с Амиром дождались Джаима. Согласно уговору, тот выехал из города другой дорогой через три дня после них. Было бы очень некстати, свяжи кто исчезновение сына трактирщика с их отъездом.

Спрятать парня в крытом фургончике было не сложно. Не позволить ему случайно спалить фургончик, когда парню окончательно наскучило трястись по пыльным дорогам, было задачкой посложнее. Бунта всерьез задумался, существует ли что-то кроме ошейника, запрещающее направляющему дотянуться мерцающего за спиной Истинного Источника.

На границе их пропустили. Из небольшого здания заставы к ним вышли связанные привязью сул'дам с _дамани_ , от чего у Бунты по всему телу табуном промчались мурашки. Всех троих вызвали из фургончика, спросили, есть ли с ними женщины. Сул'дам коротко переговорила о чем-то с начальником заставы, и их пустили восвояси, на прощание завещав нести славу Императрицы, да живет она вечно, в земли клятвопреступников.

Дорога по ту сторону шончанско-гэалдансакой границы ничем не отличалась от шончанской.

Бунта с Амиром проводили парня до первого городка, купили себе пару крепких, без претензии, лошадей, навьючили их тем, что не хотели отдавать Джаиму, и повернули обратно. Чтобы не вызывать неудобных вопросов, они дали хороший крюк по бездорожью и пересекли границу в неохраняемом месте.

Они надеялись, что Джаим сумеет добраться до Черной Башни.

***

Бунта и Амир никогда не обсуждали, что именно заставило их вернуться в Империю Шончан.

Имя Ариане нависало над ними, словно призрак. Пока она была в одной с ними стране, существовала тень надежды на освобождение.

Они не были готовы оставить ее навсегда.

***

По какой-то причине, Бунта не видел плетений, создаваемых женщинами. Раньше он считал, что направляющие могут видеть только то, что создано ими самими. Но плетения Джаима для Бунты были так же ясны, как и его собственные.

До нахождения более подходящего объяснения, Бунта решил считать это еще одним различием между мужчинами и женщинами. В конце концов, была же причина у того, что шончан сажали на привязь только женщин, что Айз Седай, направляющие женщины из маминых рассказов, жили в Белой Башне, а Аша'маны — в Черной.

Бунта начал прислушиваться к новостям из-за границы. Благо положение сына хозяина гостиного двора позволяло абсолютно свободно разговаривать с постояльцами.

В одном из таких разговоров охранник торгового каравана упомянул, что в одной из деревень, попавшихся им на пути, шальная молния убила одного из охранников, который проявлял слишком много интереса к деревенским девчонкам. Свет воздает по деяниям, хохотнул охранник. Бунта согласился.

Вечером Амир проводил Бунту в дорогу. Молнии с чистого неба были любимым приемом _дамани_ , а, значит, в деревне вполне могла оказаться направляющая девушка.

В упомянутой охранником деревне Бунта представился путешественником, ищущим материалы для своей книги о странных и интересных местах Империи. Деревенские посмеялись, сказали, что интересного у них отродясь не водится, но с удовольствием кинулись пересказывать ему все местные слухи и предания.

А потом Бунта увидел, как ученица местной Целительницы закрыла рану на боку у пастушьего пса. Направившая Силу девушка запаниковала, как только поняла, что натворила; Бунта невольно вспомнил свое столкновение с летучими гвоздями. По счастью, он был единственным свидетелем происшествия.

— Это не я! — воскликнула она, как только поняла, что Бунта все видел.

— Это была ты, но я могу тебе помочь, — мягко улыбнулся Бунта.

Девушку звали Маэдлин, и она только-только начала направлять. Она, как и любая деревенская, не верила шончанским россказням про то, что все направляющие женщины должны сидеть на привязи. Маэдлин помнила рассказы о сестре своей пра-прабабушки, ушедшей из родного селения, чтобы стать Айз Седай.

Дорога из деревни до границы была выматывающе долгой. Бунта не рисковал заходить в хоть сколько-то крупные поселения из страха нарваться на сул'дам. Маэдлин не привыкла к долгим верховым переходам.

Что хуже, она посчитала Бунту своим сверстником, была благодарна за помощь, и начала строить глазки в его сторону.

Бунта не отрицал красоты Маэдлин. Длинные черные волосы, темные глаза, бронзовая кожа и неожиданно изящные для деревенской девушки черты лица делали ее весьма привлекательной для мужчин. Вот только Бунта никогда не испытывал тяги к девушкам, как, впрочем, и к парням. Сначала, когда ему надо было вырастить Амира и Харена, у него не было времени на сторонние увлечения. Потом, когда он узнал, что может направлять, Бунта решил не осложнять жизнь потенциальной жены своими неизбежными сумасшествием и гибелью. Позже у него было слишком много дел в гостином дворе. Со временем он понял, что бесконечные причины не заводить отношений были, скорее, отговорками. Его попросту не интересовали плотские утехи. В юности Амир, гроза окрестных девушек, подтрунивал над Бунтой за отсутствие «побед». Потеряв ладонь, он бросил ухлестывать за противоположным полом сам, но начал ответственно наставлять Бунту, как именно следует располагать к себе девушек. Бунта не был настроен учиться.

И теперь он не знал, как осторожно сказать Маэдлин, что заигрывания излишни. Даже интересуйся он девушками, Бунта был почти в три раза ее старше, что делало саму идею ухаживания за Маэдлин _сиртэ_ , запретом, сравнимым по силе с запретом на освобождение _дамани_ и запретом на покушение на жизнь Императрицы Шончан. И если Бунта был готов освободить Ариане, то давать Маэдлин ложные надежды он не собирался.

Опасность была даже не в том, что она огорчится отказу, а в том, что может от обиды случайно сотворить при помощи Силы что-нибудь, что привлекло бы к ним внимание шончан.

По счастью, большую часть времени девушка была вымотана дорогой, и не переходила к слишком уж активным действиям.

Проблемы догнали их в Со Хабор, единственном городе на многие лиги окрест, где они могли пересечь реку. Бунта пошел разведать дорогу, оставив Маэдлин в лесу, и не прогадал. На спуске с моста стоял шончанский патруль, досматривая путников на предмет направляющих женщин.

Выбор у них был небольшой: прорываться хитростью, боем или искать место, где можно было бы пересечь реку вплавь. Но река, хоть и не слишком широкая, была полна коварных омутов и перекатов. Подумав, Бунта отдал Маэдлин свои запасные штаны и рубаху, сказал ей заплести волосы в две косы на арафельский манер. Потом он окружил ее тонкой паутиной Воздуха и Огня, накладывая Иллюзию.

Из хорошенькой Маэдлин получился весьма хорошенький парень.

На заставе их досмотрели, но надевать ошейник на проверку не стали. На них, правда, косилась _дамани_ , но ее сул'дам не поднимала тревогу. Они перекусили в трактире и отправились дальше, готовые никогда больше не возвращаться в тот город.

И когда Бунта уже решил, что у них получилось пересечь реку без приключений, в чистом поле их нагнал небольшой отряд в две боевые пары сул'дам- _дамани_ и восемь стражников городского гарнизона.

— Остановитесь, — приказал им начальник стражи.

Они придержали лошадей и развернулись к отряду.

— Мы лишь путники, едем проведать родню в Со Аммар, — сказал Бунта, разыгрывая карту невиновности. — Чем мы можем быть полезны армии?

По сигналу начальника стражи одна из сул'дам выехала вперед.

— Моя Ринни обладает Талантом чувствовать марат'дамани. Она чувствует в одном из вас способность направлять.

— Но это невозможно! — искренне воскликнул Бунта. Он никогда не замечал в окружающих это умение, даже в тех, кто действительно умел направлять. — Что я, что Маэдрон — мужчины.

Сул'дам прищурилась, явно разозленная тем, что ее _дамани_ обвиняют во лжи.

— Ринни — хорошая _дамани_ , и никогда не ошибается, — резко сказала она. — Это значит лишь, что один из вас может направлять Саидар. Даже если такого не случалось раньше, это не повод закрывать глаза на закон. Все марат'дамани должны быть посажены на привязь.

_Саидар?.._

Удивленный или нет, Бунта видел, что непривычная к шончанскому вниманию Маэдлин готова совершить какую-нибудь глупость. Он был уверен, что ученица Целительницы никогда не убивала шончан. Он не хотел, чтобы эти смерти оказались на ее совести.

Хватит и того, что этот день будет являться к ней во снах всю дорогу до Белой Башни, если не всю жизнь.

Бунта ухватил Истинный Источник, наполняя себя жаром Силы. Он свил Землю, прочные сияющие нити стихии, и коснулся плетением вытертых булыжников дороги. Земля отозвалась глубоким рокотом и расходящимися волнами сминаемого камня. Шончан взволнованно повыхватывали оружие. Испуганно заржали кони, под тонкими ногами которых ломалась земля. Маэдлин вскрикнула, по коже Бунты побежали знакомые мурашки, и над головами шончан что-то оглушительно хлопнуло, не нанося им видимого вреда. Пока городская стража спешивалась и пыталась успокоить взволнованных лошадей, пока земля ходила ходуном, воины с их луками не представляли опасности. Бунта мог сосредоточиться на сул'дам.

Сул'дам, в свою очередь, не собирались отпускать направляющего мужчину живым.

Ревущее пламя, созданное _дамани,_ разбивалось об уплотненный Воздух. Быть может, пленницы пытались что-то сделать с камнем у него под ногами, но Бунта был уверен в том, что им не удастся перебороть его владение Землей. Ему необходимо вывести из строя дрессировщиц, и _дамани_ перестанут атаковать. Бунта свил Воздух, те же потоки, которыми когда-то поднес к себе гвозди, и обернул ими шеи сул'дам.

Женщин вытянуло из седел, подняло в воздух почти на всю длину серебряных поводков. Они хватались руками за шеи, пытались нащупать незримые удавки. Брыкались, пытаясь нащупать ногами опору. Сияющие нити Воздуха все сильнее врезались в их шеи. Лица дрессировщиц краснели, их движения становились все более хаотичными. Бунта смотрел на них, но видел только лицо сул'дам, когда-то надевшей ошейник на Ариане.

Быть может, милостивее было бы вздернуть их рывком, ломая позвоночники и спасая от агонии медленного удушья, но Бунта не чувствовал в себе жалости к этим женщинам. Только отвращение.

Когда обе сул'дам, наконец, замерли висельниками, Бунта попросту перерезал удерживающие их нити, позволяя телам упасть на неритмично ходящую волнами землю. Связанные с ними _дамани_ выпали из седел, будто мертвецы, хотя им-то Бунта ничего не сделал. Ничего, с ними он сможет разобраться потом.

Бунта перевел взгляд на стражников. Большинство из них уже побросало своих лошадей, и медленно шло в его сторону, приноровившись к земляным волнам. Бунта ухмыльнулся и на пробу свил Огонь, касаясь им головы ближайшего из стражников. Со странным гулким звуком голова мужчины разлетелась, словно упавшая на землю дыня. Обломки кости, искореженный металл шлема и серые кляксы мозга полетели во все стороны, пачкая остальных стражников. Отлетевший в их с Маэдлин сторону глаз медленно, белесыми разводами, стекал по воздушной стене. Бунта склонил голову набок. Он не ожидал такого эффекта. Но плетение определенно было полезным.

Разобраться с остальными воинами не составило труда.

Бунта отпустил Источник. По его сторону воздушной стены земля была ровной, быть может, покрытой паутинкой трещин вблизи от того места, где он уплотнил воздух. По другую сторону все застыло изгибами. Кусты на обочине все так же росли, даже листьев почти не потеряли, но некоторые торчали почти вровень с линией горизонта. Среди каменных волн лежали тела. Единственным звуком были крики переломавших ноги лошадей. Бунта добил несчастных животных.

Он подошел к _дамани._ Обе были мертвы.

Бунта повернулся к Маэдлин. Та сидела в седле, белая, как никогда не виденный Бунтой снег из рассказов торговцев, и смотрела на него во все глаза.

— Нас сажают на цепь, чтобы мы так не делали? — тихо спросила девушка.

Перед мысленным взором Бунты пронеслись Истинные Тарабонцы. Он ответил:

— Они сажают вас на цепь, чтобы вы убивали врагов.

Остаток пути до границы ехали в молчании. Маэдлин бросила с ним флиртовать, но Бунта то и дело ловил себя на мысли, что ее заигрывания были лучше давящей тишины и быстрых взглядов искоса.

Бунта повел их в обход застав: не хотел случайного повторения стычки при Со Хабор. Уже в Галдане он вручил ей кошель серебра, сказал, какой дорогой двигаться к столице и как найти представителей Черной Башни. Аша'маны помогут Маэдлин добраться до Белой Башни, где она сможет пройти обучение и, быть может, забыть, что когда-то жила на территории Империи Шончан.

По крайней мере, из рассказов торговцев вышел толк.

Бунта попросил ее отправить весточку, как доберется до Белой Башни. Найти какого-нибудь торговца, едущего в Эбу Дар, и передать с ним письмо хозяину гостиницы «Двор Чудес». Не он, так Амир узнает, что Маэдлин добралась до Башни.

Девушка кивнула, потом посмотрела на него долгим взглядом.

— Ты не пойдешь со мной?.. — спросила она, наконец.

— Нет, — ответил Бунта. — В Империи еще много таких, как мы. Я не могу их бросить. Даже ради собственной безопасности.

Она кивнула, помолчала, что-то обдумывая. Потом быстро подошла к нему и поцеловала.

— Спасибо, что помог, — сказала она. — Если ты когда-нибудь уйдешь в Башню, я буду рада сделать тебя моим Стражем.

И взлетела в седло, оставив его в дорожной пыли.

Бунта коснулся пальцами своих губ и чуть улыбнулся.

Было странно думать, что его может ждать кто-то кроме Амира и Ариане.


	5. Chapter 5

Бунта стал прислушиваться к рассказам о странных событиях, происходящих вокруг молодых парней и девчонок. Он раздавал медяки уличным мальчишкам и девчонкам, радостно тащившим ему вести о необычных происшествиях. Бунта с Амиром переезжали из города в город, прислушивались к местным байкам, и искали тех, кому могли бы помочь.

Ради Ариане. Ради Борала. Ради собственной совести.

Иногда им удавалось находить подростка-другого за какие-нибудь пару месяцев. Иногда они не слышали ничего интересного по году.

Они меняли трактиры, как модница — одежду. Почти так же часто, как и трактиры, меняли имена. Тамир и Казим Анисетт, Наиль и Мадин Айенде, Натал и Фариз Геренхальд, Сорбе и Ямар Делармай, имена сливались и терялись из виду, как только они оставляли за спинами очередное поселение.

Бунта начал собирать себе сеть глаз-и-ушей, благодаря шончан за их сказочную долбанутость. Шончане по всей стране развели сеть Слушающих, людей без права голоса, которые должны были отправлять донесения обо всем, выходящим за рамки обыденного, Малым Дланям, а те, в свою очередь, Взыскующим Истину Хрустального Трона.

Что-то вроде тайного сыска пополам со сплетниками.

И не было ничего трудного в том, чтобы заставить людей считать Бунту еще одним Взыскующим. Костяную пластинку с изображением Башни и Воронов, игравшую роль распознавательного знака, он снял с трупа подвернувшегося ему Взыскующего, а дальше нужно было лишь выглядеть уверенно да говорить авторитетно. И то и другое он, хвала Свету, умел.

Свежезавербованные, а иногда и перевербованные Слушающие без возражений начинали отправлять свои донесения ему.

Одной весной Бунта напал на след молодой девушки, только-только начавшей направлять. Она поняла, что отмечена Силой, и сбежала из родного города куда-то в тарабонскую глушь. Бунта шел по ее следу, мысленно прикидывая, с какой стороны придется начать объяснения в этот раз. Беглецы обычно прекрасно осознавали, что направляют, и не собирались слушать чужаков, опасаясь нападения.

Амир в этот раз остался в их временном жилище, отходил от встречи с предыдущим таким беглецом, так что помощи от него и его вида доброго улыбчивого дедушки не получишь.

Бунта высматривал девушку и думал о волне цунами, чуть не стершей Танчико с лица земли, когда ему было двадцать. Та волна и тонкая серая линия _дамани_ дали ему идею, как обезопасить мир от агрессивно настроенного направляющего, не калеча его.

Бунте все не удавалось подобрать правильное плетение.

Иногда он думал, что пройти обучение в Черной Башне — не такая плохая идея, как кажется на первый взгляд. Хорошо жить своей головой, но Бунта был уверен, что часть плетений, которые дались ему потом и кровью, в Башне известны со дня ее основания. Изобретать второй раз то, что давно используется по ту сторону границы, казалось жалким.

Но если он уйдет, то куча молодых людей потеряет свой единственный шанс на нормальную человеческую жизнь.

Девушка нашлась внезапно. Она выскочила на него из кустов с рычанием «не хочу в ошейник!», и метнула ему в грудь пригоршню чего-то мерцающего, холодного, как сталь зимой, и обжигающего, как печка.

Он с воплем упал на землю.

Перед его внутренним взором снова встали серая волна и тонкая серая цепь, закрывшая собою город. Закрывать себя от направляющего — плохая идея. Некоторые воздушные щиты выдерживали атаку, некоторые раскалывались от первого же удара. Но как закрыть волну от города?.. Куртка горела, но Бунте некогда было из нее выпутываться. Девушка держала в руках короткий нож и была более чем настроена пустить его в дело. Волну от города не скроешь.

Свет пульсировал на краю зрения, наполняя Бунту жизнью и Силой. Бунта всегда знал, когда рядом с ним находился мужчина, собирающийся направить Силу. Присутствие женщин Бунта научился угадывать по бегущим по коже мурашкам. Но Истинный Источник дает Силу и мужчинам, и женщинам.

Бунта обмотал девушку сияющими ремнями Воздуха, не давая пырнуть себя ножом. Она ответила ему потоком Огня. Источник — снаружи. Направляющий лишь тянется к Источнику. Ведь так?

Бунта создал Щит из Духа, полусферу Стихии, и рубанул ею между девушкой и местом за ее спиной, где, по-хорошему, должен скрываться ее Источник.

Поток пламени исчез, словно его никогда не было. Девушка вскрикнула от неожиданности, и со все нарастающей паникой начала биться в воздушных ремнях. Бунта мрачно ухмыльнулся. В ушах стоял грохот падающей на берег волны.

Бунта поморщился от ослепляющей боли пополам с запахом паленого мяса. Втянул вглубь внутренних резервов весело пляшущий по его куртке огонь. Осторожно коснулся края ожога. Перед глазами заплясали искры, и он провалился во тьму.

Пришел в себя он в лечебнице. Шончанский офицер рассыпался перед ним в извинениях за то, что армия не уследила за _марат’дамани,_ и допустила столь плачевное его, доброго горожанина Империи, состояние. Бунта вяло отбивался от уверений, что взгляд отправленного по следам опасной _марат’дамани_ отряда опущен на долгие годы.

Бунте не было дела до уязвленной гордости и утраченной чести шончан.

Куда больше его волновали судьба девушки и дела Амира.

Империя полностью оплатила лечение Бунты, еще и моральную компенсацию предоставила. Не то, чтобы Бунта об этом просил, но деньги следовало беречь.

Он узнал, что девушку поймали и увезли в Эбу Дар.

Ему следовало чувствовать боль и разочарование поражения, но Бунта не был хорошим человеком. Он чувствовал лишь почти детское «ну и получи свое, нечего было нападать».

Когда Амир разыскал его и узнал о подобном настрое, то выговорил Бунте все, что думает о его душевной черствости. В конце концов, если бы Ариане испугалась и сбежала от ошейника до того, как ее поймали, винить сестру в самозащите было бы жестоко.

Бунта понял мнение Амира, но не проникся им.

Оставшийся от попадания незнакомого плетения шрам противно ныл еще несколько лет.

Когда Амиру исполнилось шестьдесят два, Бунта решил, что пора им где-нибудь осесть. Вечная дорога не могла хорошо сказываться на ноющих по плохой погоде суставах Амира.

Тот пытался отбрехаться, говорил, что с ним все нормально, но Бунта видел, как деревянно брат двигается со сна.

Сам Бунта не чувствовал себя на шестьдесят семь. Зеркало утверждало, что ему едва исполнилось двадцать один. Примерно так Бунта себя и ощущал.

Они купили очередной постоялый двор, и беловолосый Амир стал его бессменным хозяином. Бунта половину времени помогал ему вести дела, половину времени болтался в седле по разбитому бездорожью, пытаясь опередить сул'дам.

Иногда у него получалось, и он отправлял в ту или иную Башню нового ученика. Иногда он приезжал только чтобы узнать, что у Империи появилась новая _дамани_ , или что на сельском кладбище закопали новый труп.

Тяжелая, нудная, выматывающая и абсолютно стоящая того работа. Бунта вздыхал с облегчением каждый раз, когда очередной спасенный человек отправлял ему из Черной или Белой Башни весточку, мол, добрался, спасибо за помощь. Или: «Добрался до Башни, тут действительно прекрасно, приезжайте скорее и вы!». Или: «Добралась, надеюсь, больше тебя не встречу». Или: «Добрался, в следующий раз увижу — убью». Сцены спасения каждый раз разворачивались по-новому, каждый раз с интересным результатом.

Спасенные были обязаны любить его не больше, чем он — их.

Бунту это устраивало.

***

Когда Бунте было семьдесят восемь, Амир умер во сне.

***

После этого Бунта перестал считать собственный возраст. Во времени он ориентировался лишь по числу спасенных и упущенных юношей и девушек.

Чем дальше, тем сложнее становилось путешествовать незамеченным. После очередной переписи населения прошел слух, что императорские служащие просматривают старые списки, сверяя родословные и выискивая преступников, решивших уклониться от правосудия. В первый раз о таком начали говорить лет тридцать назад, но стража на въезде в города все внимательнее приглядывалась к путникам.

Вероятно, шончане тоже поняли, что направляющие мужчины в состоянии менять имена, не дожидаясь разрешения Высшей Знати и Императорской семьи.

Однажды утром он проснулся с мыслью о том, что давно пора попробовать вытащить из ошейника какую-нибудь _дамани_.

Он продал очередной постоялый двор и поехал в Танчико.

В Танчико праздновали столетие Великой Победы над Темным. Прикинув даты, Бунта подсчитал, что ему недавно исполнилось девяносто девять.

Он все еще не выглядел старше двадцати двух.

Пожелав себе удачи, Бунта натянул на лицо иллюзию, добавлявшую ему лишние двадцать лет, и перекрашивавшую его из синеглазого загорелого парня с красноватыми волосами в черноглазого и черноволосого бледнокожего северянина. Осмотрев получившийся результат в зеркале, Бунта довольно кивнул, выпрыгнул в окно комнаты, снятой им в одном из средней руки постоялых дворов, и легким шагом отправился к общежитиям _дамани_.

Улицы его молодости изменились до неузнаваемости, чему Бунта был благодарен. Он не был уверен, что сможет действовать по плану, оказавшись в закутке давно ушедшего детства без Амира.

Ноги сами донесли его до общежитий, и он присел в тени ближайшего дома, дожидаясь выхода очередного патруля. Распорядки шончан, в отличие от города, не изменились. Боевая двойка сул'дам- _дамани_ вышла за ворота, как по часам.

Бунта с болью в сердце узнал Ариане.

Он шел за ними полгорода.

Сестра выглядела хорошо. Не тощая и не полная, она шла легким шагом, не сутулясь и не зажимаясь.

В ее красные волосы была вплетена алая лента, непривычная деталь. _Дамани_ могли носить лишь серое, знак их животной сущности. Хотя она была не первой виденной им женщиной, чье серое одеяние было разбавлено пятном цвета. Наверное, это что-то означало, у шончан все было прописано в уставе.

Ариане держалась на шаг позади своей сул'дам, подчиненно, но с каким-то странным достоинством, непонятной гордостью, которая выделяла долго носивших ошейник _дамани_.

Бунта смотрел на нее, и не мог наглядеться.

Он снова чувствовал себя двенадцатилетним мальчиком, прячущимся по всем углам от очередного патруля, ведшего с собой его сестру.

Когда сул'дам и Ариане свернули в очередной проулок, Бунта привычно сплел Дух и Огонь, раскидывая вокруг проулка ощущение беспокойства, которое распугало бы случайных прохожих. Приготовил Щит Духа, чтобы отсечь Ариане от Истинного Источника. Он не думал, что она нападет, не без веской причины, но некоторые действия стали инстинктами.

Он уничтожил скрывавшую его истинное лицо иллюзию и пошел следом за ними.

Они с Ариане действительно выросли очень похожими, решил Бунта, рассматривая ее лицо. Под правым глазом у нее был тонкий шрам, по-видимому, след старой битвы. Карие глаза Ариане были той же формы, что и у него. У них были почти одного оттенка волосы. Ариане казалась застывшей в возрасте двадцати двух, так же, как и Бунта.

Они оба видели серую волну цунами.

Вот только Бунта рыдал лишь тогда, когда кто-то из семьи умирал.

Впрочем, сейчас он отстраненно обдумывал идею оставить женщин в проулке, найти какой-нибудь подходящий закуток и помереть от тоски.

Ариане его не узнала.

Ни проблеска узнавания в глазах. Его отсеченная от Источника сестра заливалась слезами, заламывала руки и умоляла госпожу защитить ее от мужчины, который умеет направлять Силу.

Бунта был готов к этому. Он знал, что _дамани_ ломают под ошейник, заставляя забыть их прошлую жизнь, время, когда они были людьми, а не оружием Империи. Не важно. Освобожденная от _ай'дама_ , Ариане имела шанс если не вспомнить былое, то хотя бы начать новую жизнь. Свободную жизнь. Он потянулся рукой к привязи _ай'дама_.

Руку продернуло от кончиков пальцев и до самого локтя, словно он молнию схватил. Разом онемевшая конечность соскользнула с серебристой нити поводка. Боль прикосновения казалась лишь сильнее от того, что Ариане и безымянная сул'дам закричали, пораженные тем же ударом.

Сул'дам белыми от напряжения пальцами схватила запястье, обвитое серебром браслета. Ариане шаталась, одной рукой держась за обхваченную ошейником шею, прижимая вторую к животу. Казалось, что ей передалась боль связанной с ней сул'дам.

Бунта не удивился бы, будь это так. Темным клятые Шончане продумывали все до последней мелочи.

Он отстраненно просчитывал свои шансы. Без помощи другого человека он не мог снять с женщин привязь из опасения убить болевым шоком их, или погибнуть самому. Забрать с собой обеих, постоянно держа Ариане под Щитом, у него не выйдет. Путь от Танчико до Белой Башни неблизкий, даже паровой машиной по бездорожью ехать придется не один месяц.

А ему, для поддержания Щита, нельзя засыпать.

Тайные общества пропали еще полвека назад, да и существуй они, у Бунты не было возможности узнать, кто из горожан состоит в отрядах сопротивления, а кто искренне желает очередной Императрице вечной жизни.

Он мог приказать женщинам что-то простое, но посыл не нападать на него был слишком чужд их сознанию, чтобы продержаться долгие месяцы дороги.

Бунта привычно сплел плетение Принуждения, с сожалением окутал обеих, и приказал:

— Сейчас вы заснете на пару минут, потом продолжите патруль, как будто ничего не произошло, да. Вы забудете, что когда-либо видели меня, нет?

На язык сам собой вернулся тарабонский говор, который он вытравил из своей речи, когда в первый раз переехал в Амадицию. Лишние «да» и «нет», совсем как в детстве.

Слова-паразиты вернулись и снова исчезли. Бунта похоронил их вместе с сестрой.

Хоть Ариане жила, у Бунты больше не было родственников.

***

Шончан сделали Ариане оружием устрашения.

Что ж, хорошо, что Бунта превратил себя в оружие освобождения.

Жаль только, что его способностей хватает лишь на самых молодых, не нюхавших ошейник _марат'дамани_.

Следующие десять лет он мотался по стране с одержимостью, достойной настоящего сумасшедшего, путая карты шончан и таская направляющих детей из-под носа сул'дам. Девочки в Белую Башню, мальчики в Черную; каждый раз с шуткой, каждый раз — с подложным именем. Как любой другой гражданин Империи, Бунта знал пару сотен слов Древнего Наречия.

Тонгель Айенде, Сидама Санасант, Кетвар Аман, Хоу Дабор Алгай.

Секрет Освобождения, Сияние Знания, Цепь Дракона, Борец За Мечту.

Кому как назваться, Бунта решал по настроению.

Ему было интересно, расшифрует ли кто-то в Башнях его послание.

Становилось труднее разбираться в доносах глаз-и-ушей, не вылезая из седла. Бунта подумал, что пора дать себе передышку, быть может, найти человека, который помог бы ему разбираться в донесениях. Не обязательно раскрывать ему, что именно ищет Бунта. В конце концов, известия о странностях можно откладывать в кучку и без привязки к Единой Силе.

Бунта знал, что рано или поздно ему придется покинуть Империю. Никакой удачи не хватит, чтобы еще столетие уворачиваться от бдительного ока Взыскующих. Рано или поздно, ему придется отправиться вслед за детьми, которые давно стали Аша'манами и Айз Седай.

Но сначала Бунта должен привести в порядок дела.

Проще было бы получать известия глаз-и-ушей где-нибудь в Амадиции, которая располагалась в центре земель Империи Шончан по эту сторону моря. Однако, подгоняемый каким-то мазохистическим желанием, Бунта снова вернулся в Танчико.

Он ехал по главной улице города, бездумно скользя взглядом по вывескам. Когда он отправлялся в Танчико, то представлял какой-нибудь средней руки постоялый двор, быть может, харчевню.

Вместо этого его взгляд приковала вывеска гостиницы. На деревянной табличке был в красках нарисован мужчина в тарабонском костюме, но без потихоньку возрождаемых модой круглой шапочки и вуали. Мужчина стоял одной ногой на тонкой серой полосе, вторая балансировала в воздухе. Красной краской написанные волосы словно трепало на ветру. Витиеватая надпись гласила: «Танцующий по Канату».

Бунта понял, что пришел домой.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Эпилог

Шесть лет, два месяца и пятнадцать дней спустя в залитую солнцем общую залу «Танцующего по Канату» прошел человек. Он, не замедляя шаг, направился к Бунте, будто знал, кого хочет увидеть. Черные волосы мужчины были заплетены в две длинные косы, выдававшие в нем арафельца.

Бунта не успел спросить, какой шальной ветер занес уроженца севера в плавящийся от жары Тарабон. Мужчина подошел к стойке, чуть улыбнулся и сказал:

— Я хотел бы поговорить с хозяином «Ходящего по Канату», Тонгелем Айенде.

— Это я, — кивнул Бунта. Он инстинктивно потянулся к Истинному Источнику, пытаясь понять, что именно его ожидает.

К его вящему удивлению, незнакомец так же наполнил себя Силой. В глазах незнакомца смехом искрилась вечность.

— Я слышал, вы помогаете таким, как мы.

В ладони у молодого, не старше Бунты, мужчины, лежал инструктированный рубинами золотой дракон. На территории Шончан этот символ был сродни смертному приговору. Бунта знал о таких значках лишь по рассказам.

Его нашел Аша'ман.


End file.
